Ethric Pioneer
Ethric Pioneers are masters of Ethric Energy and Hard-Light Technology. They therefore are specializes in the use of NRG as both a defense and an offense. Requirements: ' '''Class: '''5th level Scientist '''Special: '''Study the Notes of Prof. Aegis. Class Skills The Ethric Pioneer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device, Knowledge (History, Physics, Arcana, Engineering) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Repair (Int) and Profession (Wis) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Ethric Discovery ''' At 1st, 3rd, and 5th level, an ethric pioneer may select an ethric discovery. These discoveries are generally activated abilities that take a standard action to use. For any discovery with a duration it is always equal to the ethric pioneer's intelligence modifier. ''Augmented Defense: ''This discovery grants the ethric pioneer a +4 deflection bonus to AC ''Ban: ''This discovery allows the ethric pioneer to create a 15-foot field and select one creature type. Creatures of the selected field cannot take any actions within the 15-foot area without making a strength check. (DC = Ethric Pioneer Level + Ethric Pioneer's Intelligence Modifier) Tiny and smaller creatures who would otherwise use their Dexterity for Strength-Based skills use their dexterity for this as well. Otherwise, Armor Check Penalty Applies to this check. ''Deka-Field: ''This discovery allows the ethric pioneer to create a 15-foot barrier at any location within range that grants everyone within DR 30/Blunt; 30/Piercing or 30/Slashing. The pioneer selects this whenever this is cast.. ''Exo-Armor: ''This discovery grants the ethric pioneer the ability to create ethric armor around themselves with a +12 Armor Bonus to AC. This armor does not interfere with spellcasting and has NRG resistance of 40%. ''Exo-Field: ''This discovery grants the ethric pioner the ability to create a 15-foot barrier anywhere within range that grants everyone within 40% NRG resistance. ''Nullfire: ''This discovery grants the ethric pioneer the ability to create a 15-foot barrier anywhere within range than grants everyone immunity to fire. ''Nullfrost: ''This discovery grants the ethric pioneer the ability to create a 15-foot barrier anywhere within range than grants everyone immunity to cold. ''Nullthunder: This discovery grants the ethric pioneer the ability to create a 15-foot barrier anywhere within range than grants everyone immunity to electricity. 'NRG Mastery At 1st, 3rd and 5th level. The ethric pioneer is granted +5% NRG resistance and +1 to attack rolls and damage rolls with NRG weapons. 'Ethric Knowledge' At 2nd level, the ethric pioneer adds his total scientist and/or ethric pioneer level to knowledge checks pertaining to Ethric Technology 'Personal Barrier' At 2nd level, the ethric pioneer creates an ethric barrier around his skin granting him a permanent DR 10/-. At 4th level, this increases to 20/-. 'Ethric Crafting' At 3rd level, the ethric pioneer adds his total scientist and/or ethric pioneer level to craft checks pertaining to Ethric Technology 'Ethric Satellite' At 5th level, the Ethric Pioneer creates a small satellite that floats around him, usually about 10-20 feet above. This satellite has Hardness and HP dependent on the material it is crafted from (The ethric pioneer must provide 30 lbs of the material he wishes to use upon it's creation). It also gets any weapon abilities granted by the material with it's blade attack and its ray attacks. All saves are made as an attended object, and it has 18 AC. The ethric pioneer selects one of the following abilities to give it upon its creation. A new one can be made with the same amount of materials but the ethric pioneer can only every controll one of these satellites. Defense Protocol: ''It gains the ability to cast ''Fickle Winds ''and ''Shield on one target for 1d4 rounds as a standard action Ethric Blades: ''It gains two blades which use the ethric pioneer's intelligence modifier as an attack bonus vs Touch AC; Inflicting 1d8+4 slashing damage each. ''Ethric Cone: ''It gains a 15-foot cone attack that deals 2d6 energy damage (depending on the materials used in it's creation). Reflex Half. ''Speed Save: ''It gains the ability to cast ''haste on the ethric pioneer and his allies for 1d4 rounds as a standard action. In addition to this ability, it has a Ray attack that uses the ethric pioneer's intelligence as an attack bonus vs Touch AC for 2d8 NRG damage.